Trade
by hollywoodsmything
Summary: Tohru has lived happily with the Sohmas for nearly three years. However, since Kyo is unable to beat Yuki, he will soon be confined to the cat's room for the rest of his life. Tohru will do anything to save Kyo, no matter what the price.
1. The Right Thing

Tohru Honda walked slowly down the forested path towards the humbler of the Sohma estates. As the evening summer sun slowly leaked away from the trees, she moved with an uncharacteristic ambling pace towards her destination. Her arms, usually laden with groceries or school books, were empty and crossed almost protectively over her chest.

"_**A trade?"**_

As Shigure's house crept into view, Tohru forced herself to calm her shaking steps and compose herself. _Surely they'll worry if I can't even walk straight, _she thought anxiously.

"_**What could you possibly do?"**_

Indeed, Tohru was so nervous about the prospects of her adoptive family forcing an explanation out of her, she failed to notice the red-haired boy sitting cross-legged on the roof watching her. Kyo Sohma eyed Tohru with cautious worry as she made her way to the house. He noticed the look of unease on her face and the way her fingers fidgeted nervously. This sight was unnerving to him, for Tohru nearly always came home with a look of, Kyo thought, nonsensical joy and a cheerful smile spread across her face. As she steadied herself a final time and entered the house, Kyo dropped swiftly down from the roof and followed her inside.

"_**What could you possibly give?"**_

Tohru found the kitchen and living room empty as she wandered into the house. Yuki was likely with his new-found friends of the sudent council and Shigure, probably tucked back in his office working on his latest literary masterpiece. Tohru didn't know where Kyo was. He had a tendency to disappear on whims and do as he pleased, but he appeared to be not at home. _Good, _she thought. _If I'm making dinner I can stay busy at least. _She began the methodical process of laying out ingredients and letting he knowing fingers take control so her mind could wander. The kind-hearted girl had a lot to think about. Today, she had made a choice. Although she had no regrets, she still trembled at the weight of it. It was a decision so important it could-

"Tohru."

"_**What could a stupid, ugly girl like yourself be able to do to save him?"**_

Tohru started and whipped around. She saw Kyo standing there, looking at her with guarded concern. Her stomach leapt, and her already conflicted heart pounded.

"Kyo! You startled me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here." He replied.

"Oh! Well dinner will be ready soon! I'll try and go quickly," she said, and forced a smile and a nervous laugh. Tohru turned and with a quickened pace resumed her cooking, praying he would brush off her behavior and leave.

"Tohru."

She turned again and looked at him questioningly.

"Tohru," he began again. "Are you okay?" He stood unmoving before her, unembarrassed to ask about her feelings and with no trace of awkwardness. His question had an air of complete sincerity to it, and Tohru was unsettled that he could read her so easily.

"I'm fine!" She replied quickly, though she backed up defensively.

He took a step closer to her. "Tohru, where did you go today?

"I didn't..."

"Did something happen?"

"I..."

...

"_**You stupid, stupid girl. How dare you come to this house and confront me! To ask this of me!"**_

"_**Please. Please, I will do anything. Please. I want him to be happy. I don't want him to live a life confined to a little room!"**_

"_**So you will pay his debt? You will bear the burden of the cat's curse?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Ha! You will suffer. You will suffer as he suffers."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**...Very well. I will allow this. You have one week left to stay in that house. Come here and Hatori will take care of you. Ha. Try not to make any good memories you don't want to lose."**_

"_**...I understand."**_

"_**If you let anyone know of this...the deal is off."**_

"_**I won't."**_

_I won't._

"No, of course nothing happened!" she exclaimed. "Uo, Hana, and I just spent a long day together! And you know it was so hot today and the sun makes you tired..." Tohru smiled anxiously.

Kyo frowned. Tohru mumbled something about the rice cooking and tried to move around him. As she drew closer and went to pass, Kyo gently laid his arm across the counter in front of her, forcing her to stop. Startled, Tohru looked up at him. He looked back at her with a gaze so intense, she nearly shrunk back, but her body remained frozen. They stared silently at one another for what seemed like an eternity. She felt the warmth of his body so close to her and in the silence could hear his soft breathing. She wondered if he could hear her racing heart. _I can't bear it. _Finally,Kyo slowly opened his mouth to say something.

"Please. Tell me-"

"My my doesn't something smell absolutely delicious," a cheerful voice exclaimed.

Shigure Sohma bounded into the kitchen happily, causing Kyo and Tohru to jump apart quickly. Although he surely noticed the blushes fanning across the two's cheeks and the sudden awkwardness in the air, Shigure ignored it and busied himself with helping getting the table prepared.

Kyo gave Tohru one last look and slowly walked to the table and sat down, shooting Shigure an annoyed look.

Tohru quickly got the meal ready for serving and tried to calm herself for the millionth time that day. She had felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up with Kyo's close proximity to her and the blush that bloomed on her pale skin when they were discovered. She hoped it would fade quickly. Tohru turned to the table. Before her, Kyo was rolling his eyes at Shigure's oblivious babbling and a smiling Yuki walked into the kitchen. The scene struck her in its normality, but dearness to her heart. She knew her time to enjoy such a simple evening at home was coming to a close. _I must cherish these times. I don't want to lose them...._

_But..._

_I have to do this._


	2. The Calm Before

Alrighty, so I know this is not a totally original concept, you know the whole "memories for freedom" thing, but I do hope it's enjoyable to read! When it comes down to it, I'm just in it for the TohruxKyo! =) Please, feel free to review and critique.

****************************************************************************************************

As the summer evening gave way to night, Tohru felt her anxiety fade to utter exhaustion. After cleaning away the remnants of dinner, she sleepily pulled herself up the stairs, into her room, and into her night clothes with every intention of crawling under the covers and immediately succumbing to sleep. However, Tohru's troubled mind would not allow for that yet.

She watched the subtle twinkling of the stars from her window and decided to venture onto the roof so she could think. Besides, the ominous but still weak breeze in the air promised for storms later. She should enjoy the clear night as much was possible under the circumstances.

Tohru climbed cautiously up the ladder and pushed up onto the already cool roof tiles. She scooted carefully over to the center and hugged her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. The light wind gently blew her dark hair around her face. In one short week, Tohru's memories would be wiped away in exchange for Kyo to be able to live a free life. Although she felt it was the right thing to do, Tohru's heart still ached from the idea of leaving the Sohma's. _Oh Mom, _she thought. _Am I doing the right thing? There's still so much I want to do. So much I want to say. What do I do? _She closed her eyes tightly to prevent the building tears from falling.

Suddenly, however, she became aware of a presence near her. She turned to look, already knowing who it was, to see Kyo sitting beside her. He had a knack for creeping up, cat-like, without a sound and always surprising her. He sat comfortably close to her, looking out into the dark night as Tohru was. She took a second to admire the soft waving of his hair in the wind and the feeling of easy comfort that radiated from him. After a second, he turned to look at her. A brief moment of silence passed, and then,

"Hey..." Kyo spoke softly.

_Oh please don't. Please don't ask me anything. Please._

"It's a nice night, huh?" He finished.

Tohru blinked. He never failed to surprised her.

"Yes, it is." She replied. "I was...just trying to enjoy it before the rain." Tohru looked towards the still clear sky.

"Tohru," Kyo began again, "You know I'm here right? You know, if you need anything. I'll always be here to help."

She paused.

"Yes, I know." _I feel the same. That's why I have to do this. _"Thank you, Kyo." Tohru smiled softly.

Although he didn't seem completely satisfied with her answer, he spoke no more and leaned back on his hands, tilting his head to the sky. She mirrored him and watched the night sky with him silently. Suddenly, she felt warmth on her hand and looked down to realize he had placed his hand on top of hers. His hand did not grab hers, it only laid there soft and warm. She watched him slowly turn his head down to look at her again as her pulse quickened.

"You said...you said that time, when I changed forms, that you wanted to be together forever. That you wanted to be there for me and beside me forever." He stated. "I need you to know that I feel the same. I want to be able to support you forever."

Right then and there, Tohru Honda's heart broke. _Forever. _She could feel her eyes fill with tears again and quickly looked down. She tried to make sure her voice wouldn't shake as she spoke.

"Yes. Forever. _No matter what the circumstances. Even if I see you as a stranger. _I know that I will always be able to count on you, Kyo. Don't worry about that." She replied.

He broke into a smile. She couldn't help but do the same, although she was crying on the inside. _I can't believe I'm doing this to him. Leaving him. No matter what I do, he will hurt. But I have to. It's better this way._

In that moment, Tohru resolved to use the little time she had left to distance herself from Kyo as much as she could. She knew that as much as she didn't want to, it would be easier for him. Deciding this, Tohru gently moved her hand away from underneath his.

"Well, I think it's time I went to bed! I'm so tired! And those clouds are getting awfully close. Goodnight, Kyo!" She announced in her best cheery voice, and scampered down the ladder.

Kyo sat awhile longer in the silence. He leaned over and examined the hand he had placed on Tohru's, then watched her go inside. He closed his eyes and sighed. Although he had hoped for an explanation from her about her strange behavior earlier, he felt she understood she could talk to him when she wanted. Kyo was startled to hear a low rumble thunder and instantly became aware of how the quickly the wind was picking up. He watched the racing clouds come towards him for a moment and gracefully dropped from the roof. He certainly didn't want to get caught in the rain.


End file.
